


Five Cards

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brody family, Chase as a father, Child Murder, Everything I touch turns to angst apparently, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: The first time Chase Brody received a Father's Day, he hadn't been expecting it.The first time Chase Brody didn't receive a Father's Day card, he needed it more than ever.Chase Brody becomes a father then loses his children more than once.





	Five Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day! Decided to write a fic involving Chase for today. I SWEAR it was meant to be purely fluffy. But once I started writing, things started forming and I ended up with something that made me tear up. I'm sorry, it gets worse as you carry on. I don't know why I'm like this.
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy it.

The first time Chase Brody received a Father's Day card, he hadn't been expecting it.

For him, it had been a regular Sunday. He'd gone to work before meeting with Stacy for a Sunday roast at a restaurant. It was more crowded than usual due to all the fathers celebrating their day with their families. Luckily, he and Stacy had booked a table in advance.

He looked over at her. One day, that would be them. They'd have a little boy who would think his dad had the best aim ever. He'd try to copy his dad and probably start making attempts to throw them into cups or empty containers as soon as he stopped wanting to taste everything he got his hands on. Their daughter would be as beautiful as her mother. They'd share Stacy's wavy blonde hair and lime green eyes. The two of them would roll their eyes at Chase's hobby of doing trick shots.

He chewed slowly on his Yorkshire pudding as he pictured this. It had been two years since he had grinned like a fool in front of all their friends and family as the two of them were introduced as Mr and Mrs Brody. Maybe it was time to move their relationship forward. If they actively tried to become parents, a baby could arrive by the time their third or fourth anniversary came around.

His wife regained his attention from the daydream. When he explained his thought process, she simply handed him a card addressed to him. His confusion only caused her to smile wider. Something was up.

The Father's Day card containing an ultrasound picture within caught him off guard. The longer it took him to speak, the harder Stacy laughed at his reaction. Yes, she insisted, she was serious. All he could do was move to the chair next to hers and hug her. Dessert wasn't their usual ending to Sunday dinner but tonight was special. Tonight, they were celebrating along with the other parents.

When the waitress came to collect their dirty plates, noticed the card on display and enquired where their child was, he proudly told her it was coming soon.

The second time Chase Brody received a Father's Day card, he smiled when he noticed his seven month old daughter had seemingly mastered the art of writing. In fact, her handwriting appeared to have a remarkable similarity to her mother's.

Samantha had been due in the first week of January. Spending Christmas in a hospital with a month old baby was not how he'd pictured his first Christmas as a parent. However, he was ecstatic when, after weeks of waiting for her to grow stronger, he and Stacy were able to bring Samantha home for the first time. She had only progressed further since then.

When he announced the pregnancy to Jack, his old friend from college congratulated him with an arm around the shoulder. Along with Henrik, they'd been drinking beer in a pub. The doctor assured Chase he was more than happy to provide parenting tips if needed.

It was strange whenever any of them hung out together, especially as a group. People insisted they looked the same. Chase certainly wouldn't deny he and Jack resembled each other. Only slightly though. After all, that was part of the reason why they began talking in the first place. But Henrik? No. Perhaps some Clark Kent nonsense was happening with his glasses and neater hairstyle but Chase simply couldn't recognise the similarities other than they had the same colour of eyes and hair. Either way, he was thankful for the German doctor who had saved his life before being introduced to him on a personal level by Jack.

He'd experienced recurring moments of pride every time he announced the Brody family was expecting a new member. His parents were overjoyed at the prospect of becoming grandparents. The rest of Chase's friends were happy for him too. Unfortunately, Stacy's family had to be informed of the good news as well. He never understood why they hated him. Okay, sometimes he could act immature but that part of his personality was what had had gotten their daughter to fall for him. Every time he messed about with trick shots, it would get Stacy to smile or even laugh.

Tracy was the worst of them. His wife's twin sister seemed to have a personal vendetta against him. Stacy's parents were cold towards him but with Tracy, he seemed to be one wrong move away from being murdered by her in cold blood. The two avoided each other when they could get away with it.

It didn't matter. Stacy's family didn't live with them. At home, it was just the two of them and their baby girl. Chase had been correct. Samantha had her mother's hair and eyes. He could still a little of himself in his daughter. Her smile, one of his favourite things about her, certainly didn't resemble Stacy's smile. He could make the comparison right now, seeing as both of them were smiling as he played peek-a-boo in the living room.

A year ago, this had been a daydream in a restaurant as he lived a repetitive routine. This year, he had no schedule. His only objectives were earning enough money to give this baby the world and witness her happiness as often as he could.

The third time Chase Brody received a Father's Day card, he felt like he didn't deserve to be praised for his parenting skills.

His boss was forced to make cutbacks to ensure the business survived tough financial times. Of course Chase was let go. 'I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Chase'. Yeah, that was bullshit. If his manager was really cared about him, they wouldn't be firing Chase a month before his second child was due. He'd put all the effort required and more to his professional responsibilities. His willingness to work hard was the only reason his in-laws didn't riot when he married their daughter.

Telling Stacy had been the worst part. Yes, he knew it would be a while before she could return to her job. Of course he was aware having two children under the age of two was expensive. He was feeling like shit after being told he wasn't good enough to stay employed. Couldn't he get some reassurance that these things occasionally happened to those who didn't deserve it? Could he perhaps receive some emotional support from the woman he loved, despite letting her down? No, it turned out he wasn't getting anything.

Going to a restaurant to celebrate Father's Day seemed like a waste of money. It wasn't like Sam was going to eat beef and potatoes with her parents. Their little girl was still at the stage where she lived off of cheese cubes and slices of fruit between meals. Nevertheless, they still spent the money they should be saving up. He didn't enjoy the meal out at all.

The card and teddy had really been from Stacy, when he thought about it. He doubted Sam knew what was going on. She probably recognised something exciting was happening, that was all. Regardless of her understanding of the holiday, Sam still acknowledged her daddy was upset. She toddled over to him while her mother prepared everything for bedtime. Chase's new little teddy was offered to him. For a few minutes, things didn't seem so bad when he appreciated how easy it was to make a 19 month old child giggle if you made a bear boop her on the nose. It was a shame Stacy didn't have the same appreciation. All she cared about was how he wasn't helping her when she needed it most.

He said nothing. However, as he slept beside her that night, he knew things were changing for the worst.

The fourth time Chase Brody received a Father's Day card, it was signed with two stickers.

Flynn was the opposite to his sister. While she had been nearly two months early, he'd stayed until the day before intervention had been scheduled. Samantha had taken her time with her milestones but that was normal for a premature child. Flynn, on the other hand, was already walking on his own and on the brink of saying his first word. Chase had his fingers crossed for Dada.

The July morning Samantha met her baby brother was beautiful. Chase picked her up from Henrik's home to visit the hospital. Her reaction to Flynn was better than he'd expected. She'd been fascinated by the pink face surrounded by the blanket he was wrapped in. Within days, she wanted to hold him all the time. She even became incredibly frustrated that he couldn't play with her yet.

Whenever he had the time, Chase would film poor quality videos of his unsuccessful attempts to perform simple tricks. Apparently, people enjoyed Bro Average's failures. Being reminded failing multiple times before success wasn't that bad did seem appealing. He didn't have many subscribers however Jack assured him it was early days. A shout out from his internationally popular friend did boost the statistics. A video on Jack's channel had been suggested in passing conversation but it wasn't something they had considered doing for real as of yet.

Flynn was definitely Chase's son. Sure, Samantha looked more like her mother than him. Flynn, however, was his father's doppelganger. Jack, king of nicknames, had even dubbed the small boy 'Mini-Chase'. The infant clone was slowly learning how to imitate his father's mannerisms. Stacy was the clear second favourite. Then again, Chase was always home while she worked a full time job to make ends meet. Not that she let him forget that detail.

He struggled to know where he stood with her. Sometimes, they catapulted insults between each other like it was a game of hot potato. You want to remain sane for the sake of your children? Tough, how about you're reminded of your numerous flaws instead. Other times, they would get along perfectly. It was like the fights were simply blips. Nothing to worry about, all couples fought. Take Valentine's Day, a rare lovely dinner at home while their children remained quiet. The good times were gradually growing less and less frequent.

Recently, he noticed Stacy was employing an immoral and frankly childish method of never allowing the verbal wounds to heal. In the past few weeks, Samantha would act as messenger for her mother. Mummy says this, Mummy said that. Jesus, the child was only two years old. She didn't deserve to be used like this. His wife would brush it off as a toddler picking up more than she should. No, she was listening to her mummy openly criticize Daddy in front of her. If it had been a case of a small child saying things she shouldn't, Stacy would have helped him discourage the behaviour. He was never aware the woman he married had the ability to be manipulative.

Chase ended the day by putting Flynn to bed. His son stands up immediately, clearly not planning on sleeping yet. He reaches out as Chase reminds him it's time to get some rest. Flynn shouts his first word in protest. Chase doesn't know whether it's the actual word or the fact that he's had no rest himself since the early hours of this morning. Either way, he's wiping a tear or two as he steps towards the crib. He whispers thank you as they cuddle. At least someone at home wasn't working against him, intentionally or not.

To her disapproval, Stacy found her husband asleep with his back against the wall, cradling their dreaming second child. Once a photograph of the moment was taken, she took control of the situation. Chase mumbled the news as he climbed into their bed. Obviously that would be Flynn's first word. The kid was joined to his father's hip.

The fifth time Chase Brody received a Father's Day card, he found it in his post.

April had only been two months ago. He still remembered that phone call in perfect clarity. He had been filming the Bro Average video for Jack's channel when Stacy announced she was divorcing him. Taking their children to her twin sister was like twisting the knife. Stacy hadn't even allowed him to say a proper goodbye to the kids. One second he was making sure Samantha knew he loved her and her little brother, the next he was listening to a disconnected line.

Stacy had the nerve to explain the split to her parents as 'realising they were right about him all along'. She spouted rubbish about how he refused to provide for his family. Since when? Ever since he'd been made redundant two years ago, he'd done everything in his power to help make ends meet. He had a job again, albeit a part time one that paid far less than his old job. What mattered was that he was pulling his weight. He couldn't go full time because somebody had to be there for Sam and Flynn while Stacy worked. Not to mention, the merchandise he'd brought out for the Bro Average channel earned them a few extra pounds on the side. She once argued with him about the items he purchased for the videos. Clearly he'd been married to someone who didn't understand basic business principles.

Chase never intended to become dependent on alcohol either. Prior to the call, he'd liked to have a drink every now and then, the same as anyone else. Now, he used it to lose a few hours of the day. Without meaning to, he allowed his life to unravel. Countless shifts of pretending he wasn't intoxicated or hungover had been noticed. Last week, he experienced a huge serving of deja vu. He had been called into his boss' office and fired for his performance. Because of course he had. He was Chase Brody, the world's biggest failure. He couldn't keep a job, make his wife stay with him or be a good enough father to their two children. Everything had gone to shit after Stacy demanded a divorce.

And yet, he still loved her with the a similar strength as he did at the beginning. God, did their marriage only last seven years? If he didn't have a chance of fixing his relationship with Stacy, he'd have to fight for his right to see his children grow up. If his life was spiralling out of control, he refused to let that affect his involvement in their lives. He wasn't going to back down, not when he needed his family the most.

The first time Chase Brody didn't receive a Father's Day card, life was close to hell.

It had started okay. He still abused his liver but after a battle in court, Chase had been granted the right to spend time with his kids over the weekend. He wept the day it happened. If he had been able to get away with it, he would have asked for every day with them. He'd be a part of lives, even if it wasn't as big of a part as their mother. That was the motivation to try and ultimately fail to go cold turkey with the drink. Sam and Flynn didn't deserve an alcoholic father, on top of everything else Chase was. His friends supported him and cheered with him at this breakthrough.

Then Jack fell ill.

He didn't know how it had happened. It was either the end of July or the start of August when he'd last visited him for a gaming session. A few days later, Henrik rang with bad news. Jack was in a coma. If someone asked why Chase remembered the date being August 3rd, he wouldn't be able to tell them. He knew his kids' birthdays to the minute but he was supposed to know that.

For months, his life fell into a routine. On weekdays, he would spend most of the day at the job he'd miraculously managed to obtain, given his record. As the sky got dark, Chase frequently headed to the hospital to share a one-sided conversation with his friend. The weekends were dedicated to his two anchors.

On the last Monday of April, Jack listened to the story about a trip to the fairground. If he was awake he would've learned Flynn insisted on mint choc chip ice cream then handed it to Samantha after one disgusted lick. Oh, Sam was starting to get really scared of heights as well. That was a weird coincidence, wasn't it? Chase hoped Jack was enjoying these stories, even if he couldn't react. Like always, he begged him to wake up.

May marked nine months since Chase lost his best friend to a coma. It didn't help that Henrik had left indefinitely, only to suddenly return without a word. May also marked the beginning of the end.

After nine months and five days, Jack finally regained consciousness. Chase couldn't get over there fast enough after work. They had proper conversations until Friday night's visiting hours were over. It became Jack's turn to worry incessantly about Chase when he disappeared for a week. The once playful man who lived with the burden of his failings came back a shell of himself.

Jack didn't learn what had happened from the one who had lived through the incident. Instead, it was the doctor who had been the first to witness two tiny bodies on their bedroom floor, their mother deceased in the corridor and red staining the carpets. The most Chase would leak was that the three of them must have thought he'd gone psycho. He hardly spoke a word after that horrific night. Maybe if Flynn had remembered his toy truck, his father would have been spared from discovering the haunting scene.

Now Chase Brody was reduced to a man who sat by his apartment's front door, waiting for a card he knew was never coming.


End file.
